1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an ash tray assembly of a vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement in an ash tray of a drawer type wherein an ash tray is movably supported in an installation section of a vehicle body so as to be able to be drawn out by a passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with ash trays used in automotive vehicles, there is one of the drawer type wherein an ash tray is slidably supported by a support member to be able to be drawn out by a passenger. Such an ash tray is easy to use and therefore convenient for the passenger who is a smoker. However, the ash tray is useless for the passenger who is a nonsmoker, and it is impossible to use it for the other purposes.